The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Universal joints are well-known devices that couple members together, yet allow motion in two degrees of freedom. Commonly, the universal joint includes two yokes or devises with a cross or spider member disposed there between. Bearing surfaces on ends of the spider allow relative angular motion about two orthogonal axes.
Universal joints can be used in a variety of different applications. In many instances, the universal joint is used to transfer torque loads between coupled members. However, a universal joint having high axial stiffness for transmitting tension and compression forces would be particularly beneficial for yet other applications. However, current universal joints experience low strength and stiffness in the axial direction due to bending stresses and deflection of the spider. U.S. Pat. No. 6,758,623 to Bushey discloses a high axial stiffness swivel joint that can transmit compressive and tension loads.